


The Moment I Met You...

by KTW21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTW21/pseuds/KTW21
Summary: Nicole has one very important question to ask Waverly...





	The Moment I Met You...

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a proposal fic for these two xxx
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Nicole was nervous, terrified even. She had been planning this day for as long as she could remember. Sure, she wasn't the planner her girlfriend was, but as soon as she introduced herself at Shortys, she knew she could see herself being Waverlys wife.

She had asked Wynonna a few weeks prior for her blessing, and thankfully she had said yes, though Nicole will never forget her actual words: "Of course haught-shot, but know this, you hurt my baby sister and I won't hesitate to send you to hell with my own two bare hands."

Nicole spent a lot of time figuring out the best place to propose. There wasn't many choices, she first thought about Nedleys office, which was soon to be hers; as they had shared their first kiss there. She then thought about her place, or the homestead, but they didn't quite feel special enough.

That's when she came up with the idea for Shortys; the place where they met, the place where Nicole laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, and the place where her life changed forever. She had asked Doc if she could use Shortys to propose, and he immediately agreed, coming up with some excuse to customers that it was under repair for the day.

Because Nicole still had to work for the day, she managed to get some friends to help out, even Wynonna chipped in. They scattered the entire room with candles (electric ones cause Nicole didn't want to risk anything bad happening), and they sprinkled rose petals around the floor as well, and Robin lent his stereo so that all of Waverlys favourite romantic songs were playing in the background.

She had asked Chrissy and Rosita to keep Waverly busy for the day, so they agreed to take her for a day out, promising to have her back in time. She told them to have Waverly come to Shortys at 8, and since Nicole got off work at 7, it gave her just enough time to go home, have a shower, and change into what Waverly had said is a 'slinky number' at the vampire party. She was saving it to wear for their anniversary, but she actually thought this night was more special.

Later on....

It was 7:50pm, Nicole was sitting nervously on the edge of the bar, twirling the velvet box in her hand for what felt like the millionth time. Waverly was due any second, and Nicole literally thought her heart was gonna burst with the anticipation. Just before she could overthink anything else, the front door to Shorty's opened, and in walked Waverly, her Waverly, with a confused look on her face. ' _Gosh how does she always look so perfect?_ ' Nicole thought. The second Waverly stepped into Shorty's, she froze. She tried to take everything in: the candles, the flowers, the music, and then when she didn't think she could get more overwhelmed, her eyes landed on Nicole. ' _woah_ ' She swore her heart stopped when she saw her; she looked stunning, breathtaking, phenomenal; Waverly honestly didn't think she could think of the right word to describe how her girlfriend looked. But she was confused; it wasn't their normal night for date night, and their anniversary wasn't for another couple of weeks. ' _Did I forget something?'_ Waverly was worried she had forgotten some important plans.

"Hey Waves" Waverly was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Nicole speak.

"Nicole, what... what's all this?" Waverly asked. "Come here?" Nicole offered her hand and Waverly happily took it. Nicole was going to start her spontaneous speech right then and there, but then "I Get to Love You" by Ruelle started coming though the speaker so she saw an extra opportunity.

"Dance with me?" She asked. Waverly smiled and nodded. She let Nicole pull her close, and they swayed slowly to the music.

_I get to love you._

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._

_I get to love you._

_It's a promise I'm making to you:_

_Whatever may come, your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, Forever i do_

When the song started to come to an end, Nicole slowly pulled away, never fully letting Waverly go. When she saw her face, Waverly was crying. Nicole brought her thumb up to her cheek and wiped the few tears away.

"Are you Okay?" She was worried she'd done something wrong.

"Yes, they're happy tears for sure, I guess i'm just a bit overwhelmed by all this. You really are the best you know that?"

_OK Nicole, now's the time._

"Waves, these last 11 months and ten days have been the best of my life, and it's all because of you. The moment I met you, I knew that I felt something... something I have never felt about anyone before. I know we've been though a lot; demons, hiding secrets, and you're sister constantly interrupting us," Waverly chuckled at the last part. "But we've always made it through, hell we've found each other in an alternate dimension for Christs sake! So if that's not a sign we're meant to be, I don't know what is."

The whole time Nicole was pouring her heart out all Waverly could do was try and take it all in. _This speech sounds a lot like she's going to..._ Waverly tried not to get ahead of herself, but she sure as hell hoped she was right. She knew she wanted to marry Nicole one day, she just sure as hell didn't think it would be now.

"Look, i know we're still going through a lot, and If this is too soon, I will wait, I'll wait forever if that's what it takes; because Waverly, I am so so so madly in love with you it hurts. So, with all that being said..."

Nicole quickly grabbed the velvet box on the bar which Waverly had completely not seen, and lowered down onto one knee.

 _OMG!_! Waverly was trying so hard to keep it together, but the tears just kept pouring out, her heart was going a million beats per second, and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe that this incredible, gorgeous red-headed soon to be sheriff was professing her love, and asking her to be her wife. She thought her heart was going to burst any second. _How could Nicole think I would want to wait!?_

"Waverly Earp, will you marry me?"

"YES!!!"

Waverly pulled Nicole up and brought her in for a searing kiss, trying to pour all of her love into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck, as Nicole wrapped hers around her waist. Soon Nicole was lifting Waverly's feet off the ground and spinning her around, both of them now giggling and kissing like two love-dumbstruck teenagers.

"Yes baby, a million percent yes." Waverly placed one final peck on Nicole's lips as Nicole gently placed her back on the ground. Nicole then took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Waverly's finger.

"Perfect fit" Nicole winked. It was a simple ring, a rose gold band with a diamond on top, but Waverly thought it was perfect.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Waverly blushed.

"Smooth Haught." Waverly once again took in the transformed Shortys. "How in the world did you pull all of this off?"

"I had a little help from everyone. Doc managed to come up with an excuse to close shorty's for the day, Robin and Jeremy did all the flower and candles arrangement, and Wynonna helped me pick out the ring. And then I asked Chrissy and Rosita to take you out for the day so this could all be set up."

"So that's why they were acting weird today. They kept checking their watches, insisting I get a new dress to wear tonight, and when I asked if everything was OK they both were very quick to assure me it was... but I could tell something was off."

"Well I'm definitely going to give them a lot of credit, because I cannot WAIT to take this new dress off you" Nicole said with a smirk.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here fiance," _god i can't believe i get to call her that now_ Waverly thought.

Nicole sent everyone in the WAYHAUGHT PROPOSAL chat (as Jeremy had called it) an update message:

Nicole: SHE SAID YES!! I can't thank you guys enough. Signing off now, I'm gonna be a bit occupied for a while ;) #notsorryWynonna

"Baby why are you smiling so much?" Waverly asked just as they reached Nicole's house.

"Nothing, just letting Wynonna know that her baby sister is getting some good love tonight"

"OMG! You do realise she's going to murder you right?"

"Baby, she's walked in on us a million times in very compromising positions, I think a little payback is in order"

"I Love you Nicole"

"I love you too Waves"

The rest of the night, the two women spent hours and hours loving each others bodies, with thoughts about their future to come.


End file.
